


【乔西R】我真的不知道该给这个废弃边角料取啥名

by XINGJIU9



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jojo乔西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XINGJIU9/pseuds/XINGJIU9





	【乔西R】我真的不知道该给这个废弃边角料取啥名

来不及优雅地放一些抒情音乐，好好地在床上，与热恋之人到了房间，仅仅是拉上窗帘，就忍不住拥在一起，吻上肌肤，四处点燃火星。  
乔瑟夫对于舔弄西撒脖颈处总有种冲动的热烈，可能是因为他的某种隐性癖好，也可能是因为他喜欢看着西撒被舔时不自觉地颤栗。  
西撒略微往后仰头，乔瑟夫在他喉结周围留下了些晶亮的水痕，却还不满足地轻咬着。  
不是不耐烦，只是这样属实难忍，西撒的裤子已经鼓起，乔瑟夫也迫切希望开始，但喜欢恶作剧的本能使他相较之前稍稍用力地咬了一下。  
“嘶……你在干什么啊？很疼唉。”  
乔瑟夫搂着他的腰，舔了舔那个被咬的地方，手从腰处往上滑到西撒的乳头，让那两点被捏的挺立起来。  
西撒头上的汗顺着脸颊流到脖子，再流向锁骨下方，他深呼吸了几下，喘着气向乔瑟夫骂道：“你是狗吧！”  
“忍不住咬了一下，没那么疼吧。”乔瑟夫看着西撒碧绿的眼睛，努力让自己显得看起来很无辜。  
西撒粗鲁地把乔瑟夫的裤子扯下来：“疼死了，没技术的乡巴佬。”  
“明明你也爽嘛，嘴硬什么啊小西撒。”乔瑟夫不由分说地吻住了西撒的嘴唇，手伸到西撒后面去帮他扩张。  
亲吻的触感温暖又潮湿，不仅是嘴唇，还有鼻子、眼皮、睫毛和脸颊，都一下一下地轻轻触碰，厮磨着舌头，细小的电流蔓延到全身，到处都是酥麻的。  
乔瑟夫用手指抽弄着西撒的后部，很快就伸进去了第三根手指，却没顾及上西撒的感受，后果就是——他被狠狠掐了脸颊上的肉。  
“笨蛋jojo……很疼唉。”  
“这样也会疼啊。”  
“你太急了。”西撒扯了扯乔瑟夫的上衣，“套呢？”  
乔瑟夫从松散的裤子里掏出安全套：“在这。”  
“拿了就用，别废话。”  
“小西撒是忍不住了吗？”乔瑟夫拆开套，讶异地勾了勾唇角——惊喜装，草莓味粉色超薄。  
“不是你要做吗？”西撒反问，他主动把半拆开的套拿出，缓缓将其放上乔瑟夫的性器，“你审美太诡异了吧，买粉色干嘛？”  
“又不是我要买，惊喜装惊喜颜色嘛。”乔瑟夫吸了一口气，性器被束缚的感觉说不上好，而伴侣的手在替他套上这个“超薄”束缚时还有意无意地摩擦着顶端，微凉的触感传递到炽热发红的耳尖，“而且，这颜色挺好看的不是。”  
西撒勾起唇角，瞥了他一眼：“是，挺好看。”  
“是吧。”乔瑟夫环住西撒的腰，凑到他耳边小声道，“可以做吗？”  
“问我做什么，你不是……”西撒喘了口气，呼吸有些急促，他用左腿勾上乔瑟夫的大腿部，下身后穴抵住了乔瑟夫挺立的性器，这才接着说完前面那句话，“……一向得意忘形？”  
乔瑟夫感觉耳朵滚烫的吓人，像是被点燃了一小团火焰，顺着汗液烧灼到脸颊，迫切需要降温，乔瑟夫顺着地板躺下，让西撒去主导：“你喜欢我得意忘形？”  
西撒不去答话，而是缓缓让乔瑟夫的性器顶开他的穴肉，一寸一寸，借着套上的润滑，且肉壁早已被分泌的液体润湿，但让这么一个型号颇大的东西与身体完全融合还是有些困难。  
穴肉被挤开所发出的水声与喘息声混合在一起，西撒的汗水从额上一直顺着脖颈流到胸膛，双腿为了乔瑟夫的性器能进入得更快一点而大开着，前端挺立的性器控制不住地分泌着前列腺液。  
乔瑟夫很想现在就一下子进入，狠狠地冲撞，将那里的穴肉挤开又退出，把那层隔膜也脱下来，全部射进西撒的身体里。  
但如果不顾及恋人的感受可能会被杀。  
西撒将微微抬起身体，接着缓缓坐下，让那根硬涨着的东西全部进到身体，紧紧贴着里面的穴肉。  
乔瑟夫坐起来，左臂环住西撒的腰，亲了亲西撒的半张的嘴唇，手指轻轻摩挲了一下西撒眼下的紫色胎记。  
这个姿势使身体贴得更为紧密，性器进入得无法更加深入，肉壁反射性地夹紧，热柔软且紧密地包裹着两人相连的地方。  
很热，却又很凉，热是在交缠的呼吸间黏腻的空气，唇与脸颊磨蹭，鼻子碰着鼻子，西撒的睫毛碰到乔瑟夫的眼皮。  
凉是腰肢部分的汗水汽化，摸起来湿滑。西撒的大腿摩擦着乔瑟夫腰部，使相连的地方慢而有规律地动作。  
乔瑟夫的唇不算很薄，略厚却性感。这样的唇与西撒接吻时，所带来的触感无比柔软。  
西撒在过去几年里一直是以一副花花公子的姿态，吻技娴熟，乔瑟夫总喜欢去亲他，然后沉沦在唇舌的碰撞之间。谁也不知道人类这种举动到底是为了什么，或许只是能够获得一种单纯的快感。  
……的确很舒服。  
乔瑟夫和西撒分开，声音有些沙哑：“西撒。”  
“闭嘴，要做快点。”西撒想对他语气凶一点，但他的声音同样因为接吻而有些暧昧的模糊，称得这更像是嗔怪。  
乔瑟夫最后吻了一下西撒的下巴，接下来交合的动作大力而迅速，汗水与某些部位分泌的体液混合，覆在肌肤表面，夹在两人动作间的触碰。  
细碎的声音止不住从口中出来，或者说是无意识地发出。肌肉有些硬的触感在这柔软的碰撞中是最好的调味剂，让彼此的感受更加深刻。  
溶于蜜糖，而又汽化为最昂贵醉人的香水，最后返璞归真，成为甜腻的巧克力。  
手指触碰他人臀部的触感乔瑟夫还是人生头一次有，西撒平常一向不让他碰，偶尔乔瑟夫会恶意地去拍，但没等他成功就会被狠狠地敲一记。  
今日的西撒半靠在他肩上，双腿张开着，前端挺立缺少爱抚，显然没有防备。  
乔瑟夫放在西撒腰身上的手往下滑，轻捏了一下西撒的臀部。平时裹在裤子下的部位皮肤比其他地方白得多，或许其实是没有控制好力道，被捏的地方立即起了一到红印。  
“……jojo！”  
“啊？是！”乔瑟夫被西撒的两手揪着两只耳朵，被拉着与他对视。  
那双碧绿色眼睛里似乎包含许多情绪，它的主人用刻意保持平稳的声线道：“不要乱碰，警告你。”  
他的眼睛可真漂亮。虽说漂亮用来形容男人不好，但乔瑟夫想不起其他形容词。  
这个多情的意大利男人肯定用这双眼这么看过其他人吧？  
这么想的话，有点莫名的烦躁。  
“难道说，这里很敏感吗？”  
西撒的头带松散着，滑到眼上，遮住了视线。他的嘴角勾起一个不明显的弧度，乔瑟夫清晰地明白，现在那双被蒙住的碧绿双目一定是充满笑意：  
“做这种事，碰哪里都是有感觉的，不是吗？”  
乔瑟夫笑道：“当然是。”  
“哈啊……”  
肉体结合使他们对彼此的感受更为贴近，可以清晰地听到心脏在胸膛里跳动的声音，感受着彼此的温度，湿热柔软的地方紧紧含着乔瑟夫的性器。  
好甜，像是融化在蜜糖里了一样。  
有时候不理解嗜糖成瘾的人，比如西撒，那颗虫牙就是最好的证明。吻他时，嘴里总有股甜味，本来腻腻的糖果变得清甜，这辈子都不可能吃腻。  
西撒其实很想把将眼上覆着的头带拿走，黑暗让人的感官变得更为清晰，鼻子嗅到乔瑟夫身上沐浴露的味道，肌肤火热地相碰几乎要摩擦出火花，细碎的喘息声，一些是他和乔瑟夫粗重的呼吸，串着从喉间发出的暧昧模糊的音节，乔瑟夫的性器在他的身体里，硬立着捣开肉穴，黏腻的水声络绎不绝。  
稍微分一点心去把头带扯下来，很轻松，但也不是必须要让眼睛恢复清明，这样倒也不错。  
乔瑟夫却是不想让他一个人沉在黑暗里，只有身体感受着这场亲密到极致的接触。他用牙轻咬着头带边缘，轻轻一扯，头带便完全从西撒头上松开，滑落下来。  
西撒把那条布带往旁边扔了点，手心覆在乔瑟夫两耳旁：“jojo……”  
“西撒，”乔瑟夫小声道，说话间吐出的热气全数喷洒在西撒的下巴周围，“我爱你。”  
西撒愣了一瞬，随即道：“我也是。”  
愣那一瞬只是因为有些讶异，乔瑟夫和西撒已经在一起很久，但说出那句话的机会却少之又少——两个大男人说点肉麻兮兮的情话实在是有点恶心。  
除此之外，这三个字与“我喜欢你”有些类似，但总会被人们赋予一些其他各种含义……  
……真正说出来时，这些什么含义根本就没必要知道了，有的只是切洋葱般对泪腺的刺激。  
“真诚点啊，快重复一遍，不要敷衍。”  
西撒忍不住眯了下眼：“谁敷衍你了？”  
“……啊呀，你说没有就没有吧。”乔瑟夫道，“其实只是想听你对我那么说而已，好无情呢，小西撒。”  
不知不觉，他们已经换了个体位，西撒的背靠在地板上，坚硬的瓷砖带来的触感有些凉，瓷砖的间隙磨着他的背部。  
性交带来的刺激感有一瞬间达到了顶峰，在几个迅速的冲刺后，累积的白浊一下子释放。乔瑟夫喘了喘气，道：“床上再来一次？”  
“还有套吗？”  
“没有了，直接来也不错啊。”乔瑟夫将那个灌满了精液的玩意扔到一旁。  
西撒认真地看着他：“清理好麻烦的，有本事你射外面。”  
乔瑟夫同样认真地看着他：“根本忍不住的哦，但我可以帮你啊。西撒又不怕怀孕。”  
“拔出来滚。”  
“太无情了！”

-Fin

  
  



End file.
